For you
by Macky19
Summary: The burning of the church, but Dally helps Pony rescue the kids instead ofJohnny. Rated T for death mention


He flames danced against the sky, and the sparks flew from the burning wood. The two younger boys stared up at the fire, but without fear. The old church didn't mean much to them, it was only a hideout for the time being. Sure they may have lost a few things in the fire, but nothing extremely important.

Dally looked up at the fire, squinting at the brightness. He knew that the old church wouldn't survive this one. Sure it hadn't been renovated in years, but it had been there for years, but now it would soon be crumbled to ash like it was never there. Except to an older couple and a few children, nobody really seemed that concerned that there was a fire. They were murmuring something, the blond greaser couldn't hear anything they were saying. But obviously, Ponyboy did, as he jumped out the back of the car. Dallas lunged, trying to grab the back of his shirt. He missed by less than an inch, and he frowned as he watched him run towards the burning church.

"Hey! Where ya going, kid?" He demanded angrily. "I gotta get those kids!" Pony yelled back.

Kids? Dallas shut his mouth for a moment, and yes he found that he could hear faint cries of fear. The older couple just have them too, the woman burst into tears, and the man chased after his younger friend. Dallas scowled, well better go get him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johnny swing a leg over the side of the car. He reacted quicker this time, pushing him back down into his seat. Johnny glared at him but said nothing.

"You stay here, ya hear me? I'm gonna go get Pony, and I'll find you guys a new hideout." He commanded, and Johnny contemplated for a second, before looking up at Dally with big, pleading eyes. "But the kids, Dal." He whimpered softly. Dally lost it, he didn't mean to. "Screw the kids, Johnny. They got themselves in there. I didn't do this for any damn kids, I did this for you."

Johnny blinked once and turned away from him. Sure his parents yelled at him, all the time. But this was different, he knew his parents didn't care about him, even though it was hard to accept. But Dally had never yelled at him like that, maybe snapped at him once or twice, but that was way different. Just as Johnny was about to ask him another question, Dallas took off. He ran up the side of the mountain, stopping for a moment in front of the wall that was already being engulfed by the flames. He took a few gulps of fresh air, knowing there wouldn't be any in the air. Holding his breath, he crawled in through the window, which had already been smashed by Ponyboy.

Now Dally was no stranger to smoke, everyone he knew smoked, his friends, his father, his enemies. Hell, he smoked so much that he practically lived in a cloud of cigarette smoke. But as he stepped into that room he instantly chocked and then swore that he would never smoke again. The smoke that he had inhaled into his lungs was enough to last him a lifetime.

It felt like it took him forever to find Pony. In his head, he pictured the younger greaser would cling onto his arm, and he would drag him out of the burning building. It would all be fine and dandy, he would bring him back to the car, and Johnny would still be there and he would be able to find them a new hideout. But when he found him, he immediately shoved two little kids into his arms. He gave a frustrated groan but held them tightly anyway. They looked up at him, frightened, and yet despite all the smoke, he could see their eyes. One with a bright blue pair, and another with big black eyes. They were full of fear and innocence, and Dally almost lost it again.

Instead, he brought them to the window and placed them on the ground. They looked at him gratefully, and his scowl deepened. They shivered under his cold gaze. He grabbed another kid, himself this time. He handed him the woman who had previously been crying. He didn't understand why she had cried, wouldn't do any good anyway. He turned around and discovered that they had gotten all the kids out. He turned to face Pony, and his eyes widened at what he saw; the roof was beginning to cave in. He ran to where he was, shoving him hard, towards the window. Johnny, who had apparently ignored his request to stay in the car and climbed up the hill, dragged him out.

He had every intention of getting out but found that he couldn't move. He couldn't even blink or breathe. He was completely paralyzed. He trembled, as he saw his entire life flash before his eyes. He wanted to cry, to scream, but he couldn't. He felt like one those little kids they had saved from being burnt alive. He looked up, helplessly watching as the roof finally caved in. The last thing he heard was Johnny calling his name, sobbing. Huh, he had never heard him cry before. He looked up one last time and watched as the heavy pieces of flaming wood came crashing down on top of him.


End file.
